


Scarlet Melody

by Oceanson



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Except Tory and Addison who are from Love of Gleek (FF.net) (Permission given too), F/F, F/M, Flint and Santana are cousins, Gen, M/M, Mages, Many of the Warblers are named after Eraman from FF.net (Permission given), Multi, Not Finn friendly, Not Mercedes friendly, Not Quinn friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, OOC Burt, OOC is bounded to happen, Sugar and Rory are Lauren's cousins from Ireland, Sugar and Rory are siblings, Supernatural Elements, The name Logan is borrowed from CP Coultour, Vampires, Werewolves, not Burt friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanson/pseuds/Oceanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt could take no more. All the bullying, Finn's hostility and his father choosing Finn over him was driving him off the edge. He ran away as a result, and as he did, tragedy struck. When he woke up, however, he was introduced to a new world, a new family, new friends, a new love, but at the same time, maybe a new danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Words can hurt and kill

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been posted on FF.net for quite some time but I have just got an account here in AO3 just a few days ago and I wonder what reaction I will get from it.
> 
> The title speaks itself. COMPLETELY AU. The time setting is at the beginning of sophomore year. Glee club existed when Kurt was a freshman and his dad Burt and Finn's (His first crush but got over) mom Carole were dating since the middle of the year with Kurt's help.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing other than the plot. I DO NOT own Glee or its characters because if I do, then:  
> 1\. The main characters will be The Warblers instead of New Directions.  
> 2\. Hunter Clarington and Sebastian Smythe will be much nicer and kinder.  
> 3\. All the Warblers will be given an identity rather than giving “Unnamed Warblers”  
> 4\. Kurtbastian will be canon instead of Klaine.  
> 5\. The Warblers WILL DEFINITELY win Nationals.

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?! Why can't you see that we are different?" Finn Hudson shouted. In front of him was an obviously hurt Kurt Hummel.

"I am and I have tried!" The smaller teen shouted back. "I have been redecorating the room for weeks! What the hell do you want?"

"Well the first thing that needed to be gone is this faggy lamp!" The giant teen bellowed, unaware that he had shouted the word that hurt Kurt most out loud. "And this faggy carpet! And all these swinging decorations! What do you think I am?! I'm not a girl!"

There was an eerie moment of silence but the taller didn't give the other one a break.

"See? This is your problem. And don't get me start on you about the duet with Sam! Have you ever thought of what singing with you will do to his reputation?! Just look at me! Before you fix all these things I'm not stepping into this room! I'm staying at Puck's house. I'm not coming to dinner!"

Then Finn stormed out the room and slammed the front door close. As soon as the slamming voice faded out, Kurt collapsed to the ground. His almost step-brother just called him that hurtful word. He once hoped that he would have someone after all these years of bullying of being gay, being just for himself, the way heaven created him. Now it was obvious that it was only a dream, an unreachable dream. His almost step-brother chose reputation over him. Kurt broken into silent sobs with the suffocating feeling of helplessness, hopelessness and despair.

"Kurt? Kiddo, you home?" It was his dad. His supporting dad. Quickly tidying up himself, he opened the door and called back.

"I'm here dad." He said.

"Where's Finn?" Burt asked, wondering where the other teen was and not noticing the hurt in his own son's eyes. Those beautiful glasz eyes once burnt with the fire of life, now it was dull and dead as a stagnant pool.

"He's at Puck's house." Kurt replied, his heart was hurting more as his father paid more attention to Finn than him. But it was kind of obvious, right? Finn was tall, had average grades, loves sports or other activities that a guy would like and the most important of all, he was straight. People who hadn't lost their mind would definitely choose Finn as their son over him.

"Oh. What happened?" Burt asked as he kicked off his shoes and not looking at his son.

Slowly, Kurt told him everything but skip the word faggy. He didn't want his dad to be alone for him by breaking up with Carole. No one deserved to be alone, well he might be the exception. What he didn't expect was his dad to say,

"Well he has a point." Burt said. "He is not like you so you couldn't force him and you have to consider Sam too."

Kurt barely heard what his dad said after that. What did that mean? He had got over Finn's crush a long time ago. The situation now was for his dad, not him! And Sam's thing. Did they think he force Sam to have a duet with him?! For heaven's sake it was Sam who approached him and asked him to have a duet with him. Kurt himself had questioned whether he would risk his fame to do so and the blonde said he didn't care about that. Why did everyone think that it was always him in the wrong? Because he's gay and he might corrupt the straight guys?! Homosexual was not a disease! It was inborn and was determined by heaven as soon as the parents mated! All of a sudden, Kurt felt that he couldn't breathe and felt the entire world grew dim.

"I'm tired." Kurt said suddenly. "I need to have some sleep."

* * *

With that he went back to his room and locked himself up. He immediately dropped to the floor. He wanted to cry and scream. But he couldn't. He felt empty, despair and lonely. He didn't have anyone. Not his dad, not Carole, not Mr. Schuester, and definitely not his "friends" at glee club. Mercedes was becoming quite a homophobe. Quinn and Santana didn't care. Brittany of course cared, but it was like a five years old child caring, not much help. Mike and Matt, as well as the new ones: Artie, Sam and Tina, didn't even know them. And Rachel, Puck and Finn, hell no. He was alone, completely helpless. All of a sudden, he could take no more. He was not as strong as they thought. The fortress crumbled down and Kurt thought of nothing but to run away, to escape. He got to his feet and shoved his credit card, his notebook and some clothes to change into his bag and left the house, his father didn't even notice him leaving.

Tears streaming down, Kurt started to run and didn't look back. Then after a few blocks from his house, as he ran across a road with a green light, a truck ran into him at full speed. The pain was excruciating, Kurt could feel his bones crack and blood were seeping through the wounds. That's it. This was his death, bleed to death. Finally, he could escape from this cruel world. As his consciousness began to slip away, he saw a figure coming towards him.

"Help me." This was his last words before darkness engulfed him.

**TBC...**


	2. A New Family, A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia and Justine belongs to Eraman.
> 
> Name of characters- (Actors & Actresses portraying them):  
> Daniel- (Misha Collins)  
> Emily- (Kate Winslet)  
> Alan- (Chris Evans)  
> Catherine- (Katie Cassidy)  
> Olivia- (Emmy Rossum)  
> Justine- (Mary-Kate Olsen)  
> Fred- (Jon Hall)  
> Chris- (Steven Skyler)

Darkness. That was all Kurt could feel and see. He frantically searched for an exit but to no avail. Then suddenly, there was a picture forming in front of him. His father was chasing a small child, him. That was something he had when he was young. But gradually, his dad changed the direction. He was now chasing another child, taller than him. Kurt recognised that new kid. It was Finn. His dad was chasing after Finn.

Panicked, Kurt tried to reach for his dad but found his hands went through his dad's body.

"NO!" Kurt screamed in despair and loneliness before he snapped open his eyes.

As Kurt woke up, all he could see was a blur. He wanted to get up but his body was screaming in pain so he just lay back down. His vision cleared and he looked around, he was in a cosy room.

"Where am I?" Kurt wondered. Just then, he heard a door opened and a woman came in.

"Oh, you are awake!" She said in delight before getting out the room and calling, "Daniel, he's awake!"

A young man came in the next second.

"Hey, son. How did you feel?" He asked warmly.

"Like someone had punched me in the gut and shoved me against the lockers." Kurt replied. "And I'm thirsty."

"Emily will get you something to drink." The man said and the woman left.

The memory of what happened started to flow back. His argument with Finn; his dad's speech; his secret departure and finally his accident.

"Where am I?" Kurt asked. "Am I dead?"

"You are at my house. And for the second question, yes and no." Daniel said and Kurt felt more confused.

"You were run over by a truck and left dying on the road. I was walking nearby and found you. You were calling me to help you." Daniel said and Kurt remembered the dark figure before he fell into unconsciousness.

"It was you." The counter-tenor said and the man nodded. "And why it is a 'yes and no' ?"

Daniel sighed.

"Feel it yourself, can you feel you heart beating?" He asked and Kurt did that. To his horror, his heart no longer beat. He looked up at Daniel. The man's iris were different from others. It could change its colour. Kurt looked at him.

"You are a vampire." Kurt said, surprised by his calmness. Daniel nodded and Kurt asked.

"Then I am a vampire too." Daniel nodded again.

"You changed me?" Another nod.

"Why?" Kurt demanded.

"You were injured so badly that I have no choice. You wanted help and it is my responsibility because I'm a doctor. But I can see that by the time the ambulance arrived, you would have been dead."

"Maybe you should let me die." Kurt said.

"Emily told me you would say something like that. You didn't have a happy past, did you? Kurt?" Daniel said and Kurt looked at him.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked. "How did you know my name?"

"It was Emily's special power." The doctor said. "By looking at you she could tell your whole life in the past and who are you."

"So she should know that." Kurt whispered.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"She should know that I'm gay. A freak or a fag in nature." Kurt said bitterly. Daniel gently held his hand.

"Son. Homosexual was not a freak in nature and it never will be." The doctor said. "I have lived for more than 500 years and Em lived for 400 years. We have seen so many things that we didn't even feel strange about behaviour like gay, lesbian or bisexual. They were also part of nature. And my family have members who are gay or bisexual. We lived around and now we settled in Westerville, Ohio. We had a happy life and that's what Em and I always seek of. Everyone deserves a happy life because that is the reason we come to this world."

Kurt looked at him and the doctor hugged him tight. Kurt started to sob.

"Shh..." Daniel soothed. "Don't cry, child. Smile. Always smile."

Emily walked into the room with a cup of red liquid in her hand. Kurt's irises suddenly changed to blood red and his fangs grew out. Kurt grabbed the cup and drank it.

"Feel better?" Emily asked gently.

"Better." Kurt whispered.

"Child, we are not the blood sucking monster." Emily said and sat next to the pale boy. "We have abandoned that life style a long time ago and we are probably the only vegetarian vampire family in the world."

"Vegetarian?" Kurt looked confused.

"We only feed on animals." Daniel said. "But for a new-born like you, you need to have some human blood for about a week before you can learn to control you instinct and switched to animal blood."

"So do we kill?" Kurt asked and both adults shook his head.

"No. Only the rogue nomads or the originals kill." Emily said. "The majority hunted. They searched for a prey and fed on them, not draining them. They fed about one tenth of the prey's blood and healed the wounds by licking it and then erased the memory. But Daniel worked in the hospital, he brought some blood bags from the blood bank so for when someone in the family need it, he could get it before they started to kill."

"Memory erasing and compulsion are two inborn power of vampires besides super speed, super sense, super strengths and cold skin. And you know that all vampires are immortal. They can only be killed by either fire or tearing their head off completely, and lightning as well. The others, stake, holy water, cross. Just the myth." Daniel said.

Kurt thought of the image and shuddered. Then he thought of something.

"Did you just say you have homosexual or bisexual family members?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Wouldn't they be bullied? Because that was what I experienced. I have no one to depend on." Kurt said and Emily pulled him into a hug.

"Poor child." She whispered.

"There are two private schools in Westerville with a zero tolerance to bullying so I enrolled my children there so they could have a safe and happy life. And students at that school are very open-minded. They accepted them in no time." The young doctor said.

Kurt looked jealous. A place without bullying was something he dreamt of.

"You said we have special powers, right?" Kurt said.

"Yes." Daniel said.

"Can you tell me something more? Like your family's powers." Kurt asked.

"Well you know about Emily's, mine is to sense the bonding between individuals. Things like friendship or love." The doctor said and Kurt nodded.

"For the others, I want you to meet them and let them tell you. They wanted to meet you too." Daniel said and Kurt nodded. The trio got to their feet and opened the door. Kurt gasped. The place was so huge! It was like a mansion. Laughers could be heard at the ground floor.

On their way down the stairs, they came across with a giant.

"Kurt this is my first adopted son Alan. Alan, this is Kurt, the newest member of the family."

"Uhm, hi." Kurt greeted him nervously. Alan looked so big, he was twice the size of his tormentor Dave. It made him shuddered.

"Hi, Kurt." The giant said happily. "Emily had told us everything about you. Don't worry. None of us here is homophobic. but if someone bully you, tell me and I will beat the crap out of them."

Alan said and pulled the smaller boy into a hug.

Kurt squeaked in surprised but for the first time, he felt safe when he was accompanied by a man larger than him.

"His power is to sense the others' power." Daniel said. Kurt looked curious.

"Really? What is my power?" Kurt asked and the three laughed.

"Power takes time to form, dear. Alan couldn't detect it now." Emily said.

"How did you sense it?" Kurt asked Alan.

"Just hold my hand." Alan replied and Kurt grabbed the titan's large hand.

"Like this?" Kurt asked curiously and Alan nodded. Then suddenly his eyes widened.

"Holy fucking god! This can't be happening!" Alan said in shocked.

"What is it? Alan." Daniel asked worriedly.

"This teen is very special!" Alan said pointing at Kurt who shrank.

"Why is that?" Emily asked.

"I can feel his powers!" Alan exclaimed in delight and he emphasised on the plural form. "He has four! Four full power!"

"Really?" Emily asked in an amused tone. "What are they?"

"I'm confused." Kurt whispered.

"Honey, usually vampires only have one power." Daniel said. "In most cases it will only be two. But you are a very special case. You have four powers."

"So I'm a freak even in the vampire world." Kurt said miserably but the three older ones shook their heads.

"No, silly. The more powers a vampire has, the stronger he is." Daniel kindly said.

"That's something like being a genius in human world." Emily said.

"Even Klaus only have three!" Alan said excitedly. "We can finally beat him!"

"Alan!" Emily scolded. "Would you mind telling us what powers do your little brother have?"

"Oh right." Alan said. "First, he is a voice controller. His voice could draw the living creatures nearby to him and they always listen to him. Next, he's a water-bender, which means water is under his control. He's also a healer and an immuner."

"What are the last two things about?" Emily asked.

"His blood has the power to heal every wounds. And he is immune to others' power, including us and the originals!" Alan started to bounce like a madman. The stairs squeaked in response and Kurt was stunned by his childish act.

"Alan!" A female voice called and two blondes rushed up.

"How many times have we told you not to jump when you are on the stairs!" One of the blondes shouted and the titan seemed frightened.

"Sorry, Cat." Alan timidly said. "Just got a bit excited."

Blonde number 2 huffed before noticing Kurt.

"Oh, who's this?" The shorter blonde asked with a smile.

"Justine, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Justine and this is Catherine. She is Alan's mate. And they both share the same power of concealing others' power." Daniel said.

"Well, maybe except to Kurt." Alan said excitedly. "Kurt has four powers! One of them is immune to others."

"So he's like even stronger than Klaus." Justine said.

"Wait a minute. Is this the boy who Olivia have been mentioning so much?" Catherine asked before another girl voice piped up.

"Who's calling me?" The next second, an Asian girl appeared next to the two blonde.

"Kurt, I want you to meet Olivia. She can see the future." Emily said and the black-haired girl waved at Kurt. Kurt didn't know what to do except wave back.

"Uh... Not all of it." Olivia said. "Sometimes I have a vision but usually that won't happen because there are many uncertainties that will change the course of the future and the fact is I can't see those uncertainties coming."

"But you have seen my coming?" Kurt asked sheepishly and the girl nodded.

"She said she has this vision about two months ago and she kept on bombarding us with this piece of information." Justine said before she beamed on Kurt's jacket.

"Marc Jacobs!" She said in surprise. "Oh my god! The latest version of his designed jacket! I love his designs!"

Kurt smiled and said,

"Yeah. I'm quite obsessive to fashion. Marc Jacobs is one of my favourite."

The three girls looked like Christmas had come early.

"Great! We get another member for our shopping trip!" Olivia said happily.

"I get another model for my fashion design! Do you design things?" Justine asked and when Kurt nodded, she squealed. "Yes! That is so good!"

"I guess we finally get a guy who are willing to shop with us." Catherine smiled. Alan pouted and she glared at him.

"So when are we going to the shop? Tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"That's a brilliant idea but I guess it's better for Kurt to meet the rest of the family." Daniel said before the group started to move again. They went into the living room where six teenagers within Kurt's age were. They waved at Kurt enthusiastically.

"You must be Kurt." A tall Asian boy said happily. "I am Chris and this shorter Asian is Wes." He pointed at another Asian who glared at him. "Welcome to our family!"

"Ignore this blabber mouth." The shorter Asian said and swung Chris over his shoulder so he was hanging upside down. "I am Wesley but I preferred people to call me Wes. I'm older than all these morons. Please be yourself here. You are our family now."

The two Asians walked away and a small brunette and a giant (Compared to his size) came up.

"Hi, I'm Thad and this is my mate Fred." The small brunette said while the other teen nodded with a warm smile. "I hope you feel home and can be yourself here."

Next was an American-African boy with a short curly teenager.

"Hey, Kurt. I'm David and this is my partner Blaine. Nice to... Blaine!" David frowned as his partner darted forward, hugged Kurt and started to fire questions.

"How are you, Kurt? I'm Blaine. Do you sing? Oli told us that you are a counter-tenor? Can you sing 'Reflection' from 'Mulan'? I love Disney, do you like it too? I-"

"Blaine!" David cried and yanked the teen away from Kurt. "Forgive him. He's just a five years old living in a teenage body."

Kurt wanted to say something but never got a chance because there was a loud " **BOOM!** " echoing in the house. Everyone looked up rolled their eyes.

"Oh my." Olivia sighed.

"Not again?" Catherine groaned and Emily shouted.

"Nick! Jeff! What the hell are you doing?! Get the hell down here!"

A few seconds later, a brunette and a blonde appeared at the door and everyone except Kurt glared at them.

"Uhm... Hi." The blonde said sheepishly.

"What did you two do this time?" Daniel face-palmed.

"Nothing." The two said in unison.

"Kurt. This is Nick and his mate Jeff. The two biggest nitwits in the family so be careful of them. Nick, Jeff, this is Kurt, our newest member. Be nice." Wes said and the duo nodded furiously.

"Hi Kurt!" Nick said and Jeff hugged him close.

"Ok. Let's see." Emily said and looked around. "You have known most of us."

"Wait, Emily." Chris said. "Where's Sebastian?"

Just then, the front door opened and a silky voice was heard.

"I'm home."

"Kurt, I want you to meet the only member you haven't met yet. Sebastian." Emily said.

From the corner of the corridor, entered a young man with the same age as him, with a pair of emerald-green eyes. Kurt felt his breath being taken away.

Sebastian heard the chatting in the room. As he walked into the room, he saw a boy, so breathtakingly beautiful that only angelic can be used to describe him. He has this flawless skin, chestnut coloured hair and this wonderful watery glasz eyes. He has seen so many men, but no one was like this boy standing in front of him. It seemed that he was now the only thing that mattered to him in the world. He felt that he would move the mountain, change the course of the river, shoot down the sun or pick a star just to make the boy in front of him to smile.

"Hi. I'm Sebastian." Sebastian snapped out of his gaze and held out his hand.

"I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you." Kurt held his hand. When both hands touched, they felt a stream of electricity travelling through the veins to the deepest part of their soul. The others felt a breeze blew across and the warmth radiated from the two teens. Daniel's eyes widened.

"This is it." He said and everyone except Kurt and Sebastian turned to look at him. "The bond. The love bond is formed."

Everyone turned to look at the duo with shocked glances. The reaction was instant, even they could feel the chemistry.

"Wow. It was something like the moment when Pocahontas first held John Smith's hand." Blaine said and for the first time, no one blamed for his indulgence in Disney's films, not even David.

"I guess I need to prepare dinner now." Emily said and left. Daniel followed.

"Honey, I'm helping too." He said.

"I remembered I got some Vogue magazines to seek out. Cat, Oli. Help me please." Justine said and the three girls disappeared.

"Niff, get out. We need to clear the ruins you two started just now." Wes said and ushered the boys out of the room.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know this chapter is cheesy, it is the product cooked up all over one night in my dream so I wouldn't expect the quality to be good. Sorry about that.
> 
> So Sebastian made his first appearance and Blaine speaks my feeling when I read the chapter for proof-reading. The scene was so alike the first meet of Pocahontas and John Smith. Do you guys feel the same? Hay hay hay ya, hay hay ya. Listen with your heart, you will understand. :D
> 
> Reviews are loved.


	3. A New Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia and Justine belongs to Eraman.
> 
> Name of characters- (Actors & Actresses portraying them):  
> Daniel- (Misha Collins)  
> Emily- (Kate Winslet)  
> Alan- (Chris Evans)  
> Catherine- (Katie Cassidy)  
> Olivia- (Emmy Rossum)  
> Justine- (Mary-Kate Olsen)  
> Fred- (Jon Hall)  
> Chris- (Steven Skyler)

Dinner was great. It turned out that vampires need to eat too, though blood was their main source. And Kurt brought another surprise to the Phillips, the new family. Kurt could already control his thirst quite well when compared to normal new born. Kurt didn't know how he managed to do that, maybe it was something to do with his great control when he was a human.

"So you can really control the living things nearby with your voice?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know." Kurt said. "But when I was at six, I found that the fish in the aquarium and animals in the zoo would dance with me when I sang. Of course no one believed me, except my mom."

The thought of his own family saddened Kurt. The only person that loved him was his mom, who was already dead. His relatives disowned him when he came out, now even his dad had chosen Finn over him. But he couldn't blame him. Finn was a much better son when compared to him.

He felt someone grabbed his hand. He looked up and found that it was Chris holding him. Kurt had learnt about the different powers of the Phillip family. Chris brought happiness while Wes brought fear and intimidation. David could change his skin colors and Thad could track on others. Fred controlled others' emotion, Blaine was a Teleporter and could create illusions. Sebastian was a mind-reader. Nick controlled fire and Jeff controlled wind. So the explosion happened earlier was totally due to the situation that Nick and Jeff went high after eating an entire bag of marshmallows.

"So, Kurt." Daniel said, gathering everyone's attention. "Since you could control your thirst, we were thinking of enrolling you to Dalton Academy, the school my sons all currently studied in. What do you think?"

"There is no way I will go back to McKinley." Kurt thought. "I can't face being called a freak anymore. No one there will help. They just cared about their own reputation. Take a look at Finn. He and Quinn dated completely based on using each other. Anyway my dad can finally move on, move on with Carole and his ideal son Finn. There is no room for me there anymore."

Kurt looked up and saw the Phillips, mainly Chris, Niff (He learnt this name via Blaine) and Blaine, were looking at him eagerly. The look at Chris's face was particularly cute, it was like a puppy begging for food or some time to play. Those pair of black eyes were big and watery.

"Ok." Kurt said. "I will go to Dalton."

Several squeals rang in the dining room and Chris rushed to hug Kurt tight. Daniel nodded thoughtfully.

"Well then. I will call Professor Scott to inform about your situation. We are giving you a new identity too." Daniel said and Kurt's head snapped up.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Honey, have you watched the news?" Emily asked and signaled Wes to get the newspaper. On the front page was the title: " _Local school boy missing_ "

Kurt took the newspaper and read it:

" _Kurt Elizabeth Hummel (16) went missing two days ago. According to his dad, who reported his son's disappearance frantically told the reporters that he and his son had some arguments before he went back to his room. When he called his son for dinner, his son was gone already._

_"I just want my son back!" The sobbing dad cried. "He is the only one that motivates me to live in this world! I knew he had been bullied because of being gay, for being himself! But he is so strong! He never backed down! He is a fighter! But when he needs me most, I just screwed it up! I'm sorry son! I just want my baby back! Son! Come home please!"_

_"I have said some really mean things to him." The boy's almost step-brother was no better than the father. "I was no better than his bullies at school, now I may lose my little brother and never be able to ask for forgiveness. Sorry, Kurt." The giant teen sobbed._

_The friends of Kurt's school reported that the disappeared boy had been ferociously bullied in school for years. The police are trying not to presume the worse. In the meantime, the boy's family is consumed by worry and fear about his safety. Further information will be updated to keep you informed._

_Michael Bale_ "

"It has been two days already." Kurt whispered. Daniel nodded.

"You were in a slumber for two days." Emily said, hugging Kurt close.

"Give them some time, dear." Justine said gently. "They will be fine."

"I know." Kurt said.

"You want to go back to your room?" Emily said and Kurt nodded.

Kurt's room was on the right of the third floor. The girls, Alan and the parents lived on the first floor. Thad, Blaine, Fred and David lived on the second floor while Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Wes and Chris lived on the third floor, the top one. Kurt's room had the perfect view to the forest behind the Phillips mansion. Kurt closed the window and squeaked when he saw another person's reflection on the glass. He turned and saw Sebastian leaning on the doorframe.

"What... What are you doing in my room?" Kurt said.

"Daniel asked me and Wes to show you around Dalton tomorrow because you start there on Monday." Sebastian said. "And he wanted us to tell you your new name."

"Oh?" Kurt asked as he got his pyjamas out.

"You are going to be Carson Eli. Phillips. The adopted son of doctor Daniel Phillips." Sebastian announced.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burt and Finn may still look nice in the beginning because I have not yet decided what I should do with them when I wrote these chapters. But they would gradually turn bad and the reason behind would be explained by that time. I hope it can be persuasive enough.
> 
> And in case you wonder why the middle name of Kurt's alter ego was Eli, stay tuned.
> 
> Reviews are loved.


	4. The Past, The Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some typical settings in this chapters regarding the characters. Yeah, I know, I'm still learning to write something better so thank you for enduring my crappy work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia and Justine belongs to Eraman.
> 
> Name of characters- (Actors & Actresses portraying them):  
> Daniel- (Misha Collins)  
> Emily- (Kate Winslet)  
> Alan- (Chris Evans)  
> Catherine- (Katie Cassidy)  
> Olivia- (Emmy Rossum)  
> Justine- (Mary-Kate Olsen)  
> Fred- (Jon Hall)  
> Chris- (Steven Skyler)

"Oh. How did I get that name?" Kurt asked.

"Carson was Daniel another adopted son about 50 years ago, but he was killed by a bolt of lightning after a few years." Sebastian explained. "As for your middle name, it was Wes's idea. We have thought of it for a while. We all knew that you changed your middle name from Ethan to Elizabeth as an act to honour your deceased mother, but you know, there are very few men have a woman middle name so Wes suggested Eli, a more boyish name but at the same time you could still cherish your mother."

"Carson Eli. Phillips. Good." Kurt said, deeply moved by the care of his new family. Then he looked at the taller teen.

"How long have you been joining this family?" He asked.

"In the middle of the Second World War." Sebastian said. "The Nazi army threw me into a collection camp because I am gay. The environment was really terrible and a lot of people got sick. I was one of them. The... The Nazis didn't even bother to send the doctors. They just threw the sick out and left them to die and rot. Somehow, I managed to survive when everyone else perished. I escaped but soon collapsed in the woods. It was then when Emily, Justine and Catherine found me while they were hunting. They took me to their house outside Paris and Daniel changed me. I became a part of the family since then. Actually, some of the guys you met in the living room, David, Thad, Blaine and Fred joined the family during that war due to various reasons."

Kurt's heart twitched. He aced at History and he clearly knew how horrible it was in the camp and being abandoned like some garbage. He knew that the last thing Sebastian needed was pitying and sayings like "I'm sorry.". With words ran dry, he did something he seldom did to strangers. He hugged him.

Sebastian felt the boy's arms wrapped around his torso, sending shivers to the corners of the body. He had never felt anything like this before. It seemed that within this hug, even the roughest wave in the raging sea could be blocked out. Sebastian did the only thing that his mind told him to do: Hugged him back. The two hugged each other tight until their bones would break, if that was possible.

After a while, the two broke the hug, but their hands didn't separate. They could feel something stirring. Something managed to flow through their skin and linked the two together. At this moment, the two souls were united as one. Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other, feeling the warmth and the heat between them. The bond between them grew stronger. The air around the duo began to stir like an invisible whirlpool, sucking in the warmth within the bonded two and dispersed it to the world.

In the living room, Daniel froze while the others turned and wondered what caused the disturbance. They all felt it too.

"So strong." He whispered.

"What?" Emily asked.

"The bond between them" Daniel said with his widened eyes. "Is so strong!"

"You mean the disturbance and the warmth we felt just now," Justine asked astonished. "Is the bond forming between Sebby and Kurtie?"

"Yes." Daniel said. "It is the strongest bond I have ever seen. The entire vampire world will feel that too."

"Really?" Wes said. "That is really strong."

"And that is probably a curse to both." Daniel said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Why is that?" Catherine said, leaning against Alan.

"The world feels the bond, so that means Klaus can feel that too." Daniel explained. "And since Kurt is strong, the strongest vampire in history, if Klaus ever finds out about him, he will try his best to kill him because we all know that he will never let go a potential threat. And if Kurt dies, Sebastian will quickly follow him because the bond between them was so strong. They were now a unit rather than two people. They would do anything to protect each other. One dies, the other will die too in order to follow the mate."

"But isn't that a bless too?" Olivia said. "They would go through everything together. They would never be alone even when time gets rough."

"Let's hope for the best." Wes said. "We can help to prevent Klaus from finding him. We all study in Dalton, we can take care both of them."

The other guys in the room nodded in agreement.

Back in the room, the two looked at each other in wonder.

"Wow." Kurt muttered.

"Yeah. Wow." That was Sebastian's reply.

"I have never felt like that before." Kurt said.

"Me too." Sebastian said.

"How?" Kurt asked curiously. "No offence, but I thought you probably have several relationships before you met me."

"No." The taller teen asked. "I admit that I am not a virgin, but among all the relationships, I have never felt so much chemistry. I mean, I have been in like at least ten relationships before, but most of them ended horribly. Some were married people. The others just cheated."

"Ouch." Kurt replied.

"Yes. That's why I stopped believe in love a Long time ago. I flirt and sleep with others, but never let myself fall for them. I'm tired of being hurt again." The taller boy said and looked away, he suddenly felt so dirty in front of Kurt.

"That must hurt like hell." Kurt said gently. "Look, I never have the chance to have a boyfriend but I have seen some of my former friends cheating or being cheated and the result was always one word: Shit. I know how terrible it is for being cheated."

"But I have also cheated on others." Sebastian said. "I'm not as good as I looked. While I have the charm, I can also be a dick. Maybe I don't deserve your love."

"There is always the risk." Kurt said calmly. "Every relationship has its own risks. My first crush was my almost step-brother and it was really a disaster. I have been pretty hurt by all the mean things he said to me. I knew he didn't mean that, but that was impossible to forget."

Sebastian felt his face hardened, and a wave of rage swept across his body. How dare someone did something bad to this angelic boy? He was so sweet, so kind. Sebastian pulled Kurt into a protective hug.

"Seb?" Kurt muffled in the taller boy's arms.

"Sorry." Sebastian said as he let go of the smaller teen. "I'm quite a mess. This is something new to me. I am never a good person. But you make me feel that I can finally have someone to depend on me, to let me protect him."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled and at that moment, Sebastian felt the room lightened up with that smile. "I have always wanted a brother."

"Kurt, I..." Sebastian said but hesitated.

"What?" The counter-tenor asked, looking confused.

"I..." Sebastian took a deep breath and said. "I don't want to be your brother. I want something more. I want to the one who be with you to the end of time. I want to be the one who laughed with you when you're happy and shared your pain when time gets rough."

Kurt's large eyes widened.

"Sebastian, you..." He muttered.

"Kurt, I want to be your boyfriend, be your mate." Sebastian said. "I have been alone for so long and I'm tired of that."

"Sebastian." Kurt looked deeply moved. "It was a very gentleman act. It is so noble, but can you give me some time to think about that? It's a long story for me to take in. I want to have some time to think whether I truly deserved your love 'cause I don't want to hurt you. I promise. I will come back to you about this."

"Ok." Sebastian said with a smile.

"So are we going to Dalton tomorrow?" Kurt asked and Sebastian nodded.

"Wes and I will drive you there." He said. "We will meet Principal Scott too. He was also a vampire so he knew how to deal with this situation. He will tell you about how Dalton functions and which dorm you are staying, though you would probably stay with Wes, David and I. We Dalton students have seven dorms. They were all named after the planets. The Warblers, that is the school Glee club, stayed at Neptune. Four students shared a room. Wes, David and I shared one, so it has a large chance for you to stay with the three of us. Speaking of which, did you sing?"

"Yeah." Kurt said. "I was in the glee club in my old school, but I never got to have a solo because others kept on taking all of it."

He shrugged.

"Oh, that sucks." Sebastian replied. "Which part did you sing?"

"I'm a counter-tenor." Kurt said and Sebastian looked delighted.

"That's great!" He said happily. "The Warblers haven't got a counter-tenor for ages! Wes, David and Thad will be fascinated. They run the council of the Warblers and the others will love you to join them, though you need to audition first."

"That will be great." Kurt said, smiling.

"Good. So see you tomorrow." Sebastian said and left. Before he left the room, he turned to look at Kurt and gave him a wink.

"Feel yourself home. Goodnight." He said and disappeared into the corridor. Kurt changed into his pyjamas and soon drifted into sleep, not even noticing he was having this smile on his face when he slept.

* * *

 

Thousands and thousands miles away from Ohio. In the cold, deserted, hostile forest in Siberia, stood a lonely fortress, one man and one woman dressed in black rushed to the biggest room in the castle.

"Lord, there was a tremendous disturbance." The man said.

"I know. I know." A dark voice roamed in the empty room. "I can feel that too. Now tell me, where did that disturbance come from?"

"Your highness, it was from the States, in Ohio." The woman said.

"Ohio?" The voice rang again. "Oh, the Phillips."

"Looks like they have got a new member of their family." The woman piped up.

"And a strong one too." The man said. "I can feel it. That new born is the strongest vampire ever in our history."

"What?!" The voice sounded furious. "No one can be stronger than me!"

"Yes! Yes! Sir!" The two bowed frantically.

"Fine." The voice said. "You two called the Alaskan. Tell him to kill the new born."

"Yes sir." The two bowed and left. Once the room was empty again, the voice was heard one more time.

"I will never let anyone threaten my throne. Prepared for your doomsday, Phillips."

A series of malicious laughs echoed in the dimly lit room and it was creepy.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy, isn't it? Kurt will go to Dalton in next chapter but the rest of The Warblers won't appear until next next chapter.


	5. Welcome to Dalton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go. And like the title, Kurt's first journey to Dalton.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia and Justine belongs to Eraman and Carson Phillips belongs to Chris Colfer.
> 
> Name of characters- (Actors & Actresses portraying them):  
> Daniel- (Misha Collins)  
> Emily- (Kate Winslet)  
> Alan- (Chris Evans)  
> Catherine- (Katie Cassidy)  
> Olivia- (Emmy Rossum)  
> Justine- (Mary-Kate Olsen)  
> Fred- (Jon Hall)  
> Chris- (Steven Skyler)

The journey from the Phillips Mansion to Dalton took about 30 minutes and Kurt spent the time talking to Sebastian and Wes. Back at the mansion, Wes, David and Thad were really happy to learn that Kurt was a counter-tenor, just like Sebastian told him. They were going to let Kurt have an audition when they properly introduced him to the Warblers.

"Speaking of the Warblers, our current lead soloist is Blaine. But he will love to have some competitions." Wes said. "Some Warblers have great voices, they are just too afraid or too shy to voice it out."

"I see." Kurt said in the back seat. "You just said the Warblers are like the rock stars of the school?"

"Yeah. We have about 50 people applying but usually we only take in about 3 to 4." Wes said. "Those who didn't get it never have hard feelings. They just enjoy the moment they sing. We are the same, we aren't really into the title. It is good to have a win, but that's not our only goal. Competition is a chance to improve ourselves, but at the same time it's a time to have fun."

"My old glee club New Directions is not like this." Kurt said. "We have competition but usually someone will monopolise every solos and duets. The rest of us are just like background singers. And the glee club is not famous, you got stink eyes if you joined it and your social status collapsed to the bottom floor. Sometimes getting 2 new members is an almost unachievable goal. And the sports team, they always looked down on us like dirt beneath their feet."

"Well, that is not the case in Dalton." Sebastian said. "The sports team and the artistic team are both popular but we never treat each other as enemies. When we performed, the sports team will come and enjoy with the rest of the students. When some sports team have competitions, we go to cheer on them. Sometimes they ask us to sing for them as an encouragement."

"Dalton is really a heaven." Kurt said. "McKinley is just plain hell."

"How?" The two Dalton boys asked. Wes's tone was laced with worry while Sebastian's was dripping with concern.

"The jocks will throw slushies at your face for no reason, just because you are less popular than them." Kurt explained. "It doesn't matter if you are a girl or handicapped. They just walked down the corridor like your most horrible nightmare."

"What?!" The two shouted, and the air around Wes froze. "That's the most unforgiving act!"

"Did you get slushies too?" Sebastian asked and silently praying for the negative answer.

"Yes. A lot more frequent because of..." Kurt said and looked out at the window.

"Because of what?" Wes asked as they stopped at a red light.

"My sexuality. I'm the only openly gay student there. So you know what happened. I got bullied." Kurt said and the other two people in the car felt rage boiling in their body.

"What did they do?" Sebastian said, failing to hide his anger.

"Apart from the slushie facial, the name calling is inevitable. Words like fag, queer, fairy, pretty normal. And the dumpster dives and being shoved into lockers. In some cases, punches and kicks." Kurt said, his voice was painful as those memories floated to surface and Wes and Sebastian felt their fury grew even higher.

"And no one help you?" Wes said through gritted teeth and started to drive again. "Not even your glee club? What about your family?"

"No one." Kurt said in a matter-to-fact tone. "The New Directions never really care, except a girl I tried to date, but her care was just like a 5 years old care, not much help. The teachers are the same, except my Coach. And my dad did care about me, in fact, he was very supportive to me, even after I came out to him. But my soon-to-be step-brother is a better option for any parents without losing their mind."

"That's not right!" Wes exclaimed as he started to drive again. "Option! For heaven sake, Kurt! You are not some sort of thing that is put on the 'For Sale' shelf so someone can pick or choose!"

"I know." Kurt said quietly and watched the scenery flew behind him. "But again, my dad had been through enough shits for me. We have got prank calls saying that I'm a freak and deserved to be burnt in hell. It bothered both of us and I didn't want to seem to be weak. I don't want him to worry about me either. He had a heart attack this summer and I should be the one to take care of my dad, not the other way round."

The other two saw red.

"Those bastards!" Wes said in gritted teeth while he slowed the car down as they were now in Dalton's parking lot. "Just wait until I get my hands on them! I will drain them dry."

"Leave some for me." Sebastian said with blood-red irises and voice filled with maliciousness. No one treated his angel bad. "We are here."

"Calm down, you two." Kurt said as they got out of the car.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Wes demanded.

"I'm not a Lima loser." Kurt replied. "My goal is to escape this little town and thrive in the cities like New York and Los Angeles. Any acts that may distant me to my dreams shall be avoided, even if that would cost some pain. But I don't care, sacrifice is necessary. Anyway, I'm here and have a new start. I can just leave them behind, except one person."

Sebastian looked at Kurt and noticed his sad eyes.

"My dad, I miss him." Kurt whispered and Sebastian and Wes pulled him in a hug.

"You are gonna be okay. Your dad will be okay too." Wes whispered to his ear.

"He loves you so much, you will make him proud." Sebastian piped up.

"Thanks." Kurt said.

"Ok. No hard feelings." Wes said and straightened himself. He grabbed Kurt's hand and headed to the big school. "You are going to have fun in Dalton. You will be a star in Dalton."

Kurt smiled and the trio went into the school. The principal was already waiting for them. He was a middle-aged man with a kind smile that reminded Kurt of his dad.

"You must be Kurt." Professor Scott said and shook his hand with Kurt. "Daniel just informed me about you last night. You are enrolling here on Monday with the name of Carson Eli. Phillips, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Good. Now let us show you around." He said and the four began to wander around the campus. Dalton was beautiful. That was Kurt's first impression to the school. It was large and spacious. The teaching facilities like the classrooms, laboratories and library were at the best quality. It even had this huge garden, and leisure building which include different sports rooms and an indoor pool for the students.

"Our students have to wear uniforms during school hours. That is from 8:30am to 4pm. After that, you can wear whatever you want." The principal said. "You already know that you have to keep up your grades which is not a problem for you and the school board has decided to offer you a scholarship for your acting and French skills. You are lucky, if you wait for one more week, then you're a mid-semester transfer and you won't be able to get it."

The Principal said with a chuckle.

"As for the tuition fee, Daniel had already covered that part so don't worry. And your dorm has been assigned. You are staying in Neptune and shared your room with Wes, David and Sebastian. And you will get your class timetable later when we were at the general office." The principal finished with a smile. Kurt was pleased with that, so did Wes and Sebastian.

"Wow. Your lessons are the same with us." David said as the boys looked at Kurt's timetable. "You have biology, Geography and History with Niff, and I. Then you have Physics, Calculus, Languages with Thad and Fred. And you have Chemistry and French with Niff again and Sebastian."

"Awwwwww..." Nick cooed. "There will be more chemistry than that."

"Nick!" Wes scolded.

"So, are you ready to be a Dalton student? Kurtie." Chris said and hugged Kurt from behind.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Kurt said with a smile. "I want to meet the Warblers too."

"We will have your audition on Friday," Thad said and the other two nodded. "Though we know you will kill it. Think of a song to sing."

"Sweet." Kurt said. "I will think about that."

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come the Warblers! :D
> 
> Reviews are loved.


	6. The Truth of Dalton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kurt's life in Dalton begins. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEE; Klaus belongs to VD's author and Carson Phillips belongs to Chris Colfer. I do not own the song too.
> 
> Name of characters- (Actors & Actresses portraying them):  
> Daniel- (Misha Collins)  
> Emily- (Kate Winslet)  
> Alan- (Chris Evans)  
> Catherine- (Katie Cassidy)  
> Olivia- (Emmy Rossum)  
> Justine- (Mary-Kate Olsen)  
> Fred- (Jon Hall)  
> Chris- (Steven Skyler)  
> Logan- (Chris Pine)  
> Joseph- (Aaron Clemens Page)  
> Tory- (Michael Trevino)  
> Addison- (Booboo Stewart)  
> Rock- (Nelson Beato)  
> Flint- (Luke Edgemon)

The following week was a blur for Kurt. He was introduced to others in Dalton. The others accepted him on instant even when Kurt told them that he was gay. Kurt had never felt like that before, never felt being so accepted. He was also intellectually challenged in some subjects. During PE lessons, the couch discovered that he had a good potential and recruited him as a kicker of the football team. The classes were harder, no one fell asleep during lessons. But Kurt didn't really mind that, he loved challenges. By the end of the week, it's time to meet the Warblers. Nevertheless, he didn't know where they were. Luckily, he saw Blaine walked past him.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt called and the shorter teen looked back at him.

"Carson!" He called, pretended not to know him. "Nice to meet you. How are you doing?"

"Uhm. Yeah. I'm fine." Kurt said, catching on what was happening. "By the way, did you know where is the choir room? You know, I'm new here."

"You mean the Warblers? I'm going there too. Come with me. I know a shortcut." He said and grabbed hold of the taller boy's wrist. They walked along an empty corridor when Kurt decided to break the silence.

"Do the Warblers know you live together and are vampires?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Blaine said. "They all know that. Some of them are werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes. Werewolves." Blaine said. "And no, we are not rivalries. That is just the myth. And they can change into their wolf form whenever they want, not just during the full moon. Trent, Rock and Hunter are werewolves from Canada and Australia while Tory, Addison, Logan and Joseph are humans who want to be changed too."

"Why?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine was quiet for a moment before he said.

"Logan was an orphan. Apparently his parents didn't want to have him so they just abandoned him in the amusement park when he was five." He said.

Kurt's heart stung. Abandoning a child in the amusement park. Amusement park used to be a place filled with happy memories for a child, but for this boy Logan, it became the place where all his nightmares began.

"Addison's father is a pathetic gambler while his mother is an alcoholic. They pay him no attention and his childhood was spent in domestic violence and neglect. Tory's parents disowned him when he came out as bisexual at the age of 10. His granny is the one who accepted him and took care of him. But she died of cancer 2 years later and he lived on his own since then. Luckily his granny left him some fortune and specified that Tory is the only owner. Principal Scott got sympathetic to him and allowed him to study here with tuition fees allowance. Joseph, his parents divorced when he was a baby. The mother left with no contact, the father was a pill-popper." Blaine told the miserable tales of four teens.

"That is horrible." Kurt said sadly.

"You're right." Blaine said. "Most of the students enrol in here don't have a happy childhood or a happy family. Dalton may look like a prep school for rich boys but if you have been living with one of us, you will find that this is more like a sanctuary. You wonder why we never really fight, because we have witnessed how scary it is. We want to feel peace and safe and this is what Dalton offering us. The clubs are like families and each of them tried their best to have a harmonic relationship with other clubs, like what you did to your neighbours. In the case of the Warblers, Wes is like our parent."

"Yeah." Kurt said and remembered the Asian teen. He looked so dependable and so strong, like a mountain which can blocked out the worst blizzard. "I can see that."

Blaine decided to change the subject to lighten the mood.

"So Kurt. Have you thought of any songs?" Blaine asked as they approached the choir room.

"Yes." Kurt said.

"Oh? What is it?" Blaine asked curiously.

"You'll see." Kurt smirked and Blaine raised his triangular eyebrow. But he didn't bother to ask because they were at the Warbler room now.

"Wait here." Blaine said and went in the room. Then he heard someone banged something like a gavel.

"Ok. Warblers." Wes's voice rang. "We have a new candidate asking to join us. He is a counter-tenor. Please welcome Carson Eli. Phillips."

The door opened and revealed a group of 17 boys. They were clapping and smiling. Blaine pulled Kurt into the room and said,

"Now, Carson. What do you have for us?" He asked.

"I am singing 'The Wizard and I' from 'Wicked'." Kurt said and everyone in the room looked amused.

"Ok. Carson. The stage is yours." Wes said and everyone sat down. Kurt set up his iPod to search for the score. When he's done, he walked to the centre of the group, his back facing the door and the music started.

 **Did that really just happen?**  
**Have I actually understood?**  
**This weird quirk I've tried**  
**To suppress or hide**  
**Is a talent that could**  
**Help me meet the Wizard**  
**If I make good  
** **So I'll make good**

 **When I meet the Wizard,**  
**Once I prove my worth,**  
**And then I'll meet the Wizard**  
**What I've waited for since,**  
**Since birth!**  
**And with all his Wizard wisdom,**  
**By my looks, he won't be blinded**  
**Do you think the Wizard is (Spoken: dumb?)**  
**Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?**  
**No! He'll say to me,**  
**"I see who you truly are -**  
**A girl on whom I can rely!"**  
**And that's how we'll begin  
** **The Wizard and I**

Kurt looked out at the window and noticed the birds in the trees outside the window started to dance or fly in patterns corresponding to his voice. The butterflies and dragonflies flew in through the opened window and flew around Kurt. The Warblers and the students and staff who were watching at the door were gaping.

 **Once I'm with the Wizard**  
**My whole life will change**  
**'Cuz once you're with the Wizard**  
**No one thinks you're strange!**  
**No father is not proud of you,**  
**No sister acts ashamed**  
**And all of Oz has to love you**  
**When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed**  
**And this gift or this curse**  
**I have inside**  
**Maybe at last, I'll know why**  
**When we are hand in hand  
** **The Wizard and I!**

 **And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,**  
**A girl who is so superior,**  
**Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside**  
**Have a matching exterior?**  
**And since folks here to an absurd degree**  
**Seem fixated on your verdigris**  
**Would it be all right by you  
** **If I de-greenified you?"**

 **And though of course,**  
**That's not important to me**  
**"All right, why not?" I'll reply**  
**Oh, what a pair we'll be**  
**The Wizard and I**  
**Yes, what a pair we'll be  
** **The Wizard and...**

 **Unlimited**  
**My future is unlimited**  
**And I've just had a vision**  
**Almost like a prophecy**  
**I know - it sounds truly crazy**  
**And true, the vision's hazy**  
**But I swear, someday there'll be**  
**A celebration throughout Oz**  
**That's all to do with me!**

 **And I'll stand there with the Wizard,**  
**Feeling things I've never felt**  
**And though I'd never show it,**  
**I'd be so happy, I could melt!**  
**And so it will be**  
**For the rest of my life,**  
**And I'll want nothing else**  
**Till I die**  
**Held in such high esteem**  
**When people see me, they will scream**  
**For half of Oz's favorite team;**  
**The Wizard  
** **And I**

When the song ended, there was only silence. Kurt sang the last part with his arms open. And a warbler and a butterfly landed on either side of his shoulder as he finished. The other birds and insects lay on the ground with their wings spread open. Then, one by one, the birds and insects left through the window, except the warbler. He leaped closer to Kurt who grinned and poked it with his finger. The bird sang and bit the finger playfully before taking off. He then looked at the shocked group.

"Holy shit." Blaine muttered in his breathe, breaking the silence.

Suddenly, everyone erupted in cheers. Kurt turned and saw the group of applauding students and staffs. He smiled before Wes banged his gavel. Thad went to close the door and ushered the group of people left.

"Good." Wes said. "Anyone object Carson to join us?"

Everyone in the room shook their head.

"So the decision is made." He announced. "Welcome to the Warblers."

The Warblers cheered again. The Warblers introduced themselves to Kurt. Rock was an American-African with curly hair; Tory was a Latino; Addison was Asian while both Joseph and Logan were strawberry blonde. They were doing well until Logan said,

"You looked like someone." Logan said and Kurt stiffened, so did the Phillips.

"It's just your imagination." Sebastian stepped forward and said.

"No. I don't imagine things." The blonde objected before something dawned upon him.

"You." He pointed at Kurt. "You are the boy who went missing a few weeks ago in Lima."

Sighing, Kurt admitted.

"Yes. I am the boy." Kurt said. "But I can't go back there now. I was already being bullied and got prank calls because of being gay. I don't need to be insulted more for being a vampire."

"Wait. Wait." Rock said. "You are a vampire?"

"Yes, I was being run over by a truck at full speed when I ran away from home. I was left to die on the road. But Doctor Daniel found me and he changed me. He got no other choice. I have been staying with them since then and they got me this fabulous new name: Carson Eli. Phillips." Kurt said and heard the Warblers gasped.

"And what about your family? Friends?" Trent asked furiously. Wolves are very sociable, any actions which might tear the group were strictly banished.

Kurt then told them the story and he saw the group of teens shaking with fury when he finished. The next moment, he was engulfed in a group hug.

"I'm sorry about that. But we will take care of you. You are part of the Warbler family now." Tory and Addison, the two most muscular Warblers beside Fred and Joseph said.

"Thanks." Kurt said and the boys hugged him tighter.

"Well then." Wes said. "I guess this is the end of the meeting. Oh, by the way, Carson, we have practice every Friday evening in here. And boys, despite we know this is Kurt, call him Carson whenever we are in the public. You can only call him Kurt in private place like in Neptune when the visiting hours are over. Is that clear?"

"Roger that."

"Aye, aye. Sir."

"Got it."

"You guys are serious about that?" Wes asked solemnly. "Because this is very important."

"We are serious." Logan said.

"In the name of the glory of all of us." Addison said.

"Good. We can leave now. Chris and I are making dinner tonight." Wes said and everyone cheered.

"Can I help?" Kurt asked and everyone turned to look at him in wonder.

"You can cook?" Rock asked.

"Yeah. I used to cook for my dad. I couldn't let him eat those unhealthy food after he had the heart attack." Kurt said and everyone looked delight.

"That's good." Wes said smiling.

"Speaking of which, we are having a movie night today. Are you coming, Carsie?" Jeff asked and everyone looked at Kurt again.

"Well, I'd love to." Kurt smiled and the group grinned.

"Shall we watch Mulan?" Blaine asked with his puppy eyes and everyone groaned.

"You just watched it yesterday night! And a few days ago!" Trent screeched.

"Mulan is great." Kurt said with a smile and the group of Warblers looked at him hopefully. "But I prefer to watch Tarzan this time."

The group faces fell.

"Oh my." The Warblers moaned in protested and face-palmed.

"We've got another member who is hopelessly indulged in Disney." Thad said.

"This is a nightmare." Nick said.

"The end of the world, I believe." Jeff corrected him.

"Guys. Are we going or not? Unless you want to have it as night snack, get your butt out of the room! Ow!" Chris called impatiently and yelped in pain as Wes slapped him in his head.

"Language!" Wes scolded.

The Warblers then got out of the room gradually. Sebastian was doing the same but Kurt ran up to him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Sebastian smiled.

"About the question earlier in the week." Kurt said before he took a deep breath. "Yes, I will be your boyfriend."

Sebastian's grin grew.

"Good." He said. "We can have a date soon and try something."

"Uh huh." Kurt replied. "So call me then. You have my number, right?"

Sebastian had never felt so happy. His Kurt was answering to his feelings! He knew he didn't have the best reputation in the Warblers, neither the best boyfriend material, but he would change that. He would change for Kurt. His Kurt.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I feel sorry for Tory, Logan, Addison and Joseph, no one deserves to be mistreated. I keep on having a feeling that I jumped too much when it comes to Kurtbastian's relationship. Sorry about that.
> 
> By the way, the New Directions will appear in the next few chapters. Eager to see what happen? Stayed tuned! ;) And a little warning here… You guys may want to kill some of the members after you read them. This story is a bit ND-bashing.
> 
> Reviews are loved.


	7. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Directions coped with the disappearance of Kurt. Kindness is separated from evilness. The glee club and the jocks then paid a visit to Dalton during Dalton's Open Day, causing a mess as they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have warned you guys before, but I'm gonna say it one more time. You might wanna kill some of the New Directions members after you read this. :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. And the idea of the NDs visiting Dalton is based on Love of GLEEK's story "Could Have Been" too.
> 
> Name of characters- (Actors & Actresses portraying them):  
> Daniel- (Misha Collins)  
> Emily- (Kate Winslet)  
> Alan- (Chris Evans)  
> Catherine- (Katie Cassidy)  
> Olivia- (Emmy Rossum)  
> Justine- (Mary-Kate Olsen)  
> Fred- (Jon Hall)  
> Chris- (Steven Skyler)  
> Logan- (Chris Pine)  
> Joseph- (Aaron Clemens Page)  
> Tory- (Michael Trevino)  
> Addison- (Booboo Stewart)  
> Rock- (Nelson Beato)  
> Flint- (Luke Edgemon)

Time flies. It had now been about two months since Kurt Hummel disappeared from the face of the earth. But in McKinley, no one really cared about it. As soon as the news died down, everyone took off their concerning masks. The only people who were still upset about it were Finn, Brittany, Tina, Artie, Sam and surprisingly, Santana and Puck. The reasons behind, however, were different.

Tina, Artie and Sam did because they were also victims of bullying. For being handicapped in Artie's case; Asian in Tina's and poverty in Sam's. Santana and Puck did because they admired the balls within the young boy. They might not be best friends with Kurt but there was one thing the paler boy had got and they both lacked: Courage. And they envied him. Kurt had been a fighter, always, he had went through some of the worst bullies in Ohio but he still held his head high and be proud of who he was, proud of the way heaven created him.

Brittany and Finn's reasons were simpler. While Brittany was upset because Kurt was her dolphin and had made her happy, Finn did because of guilt. When he told Burt what actually happened before the disappearance of the younger boy, he had expected being yelled or beaten up by the fuming father. Anyway, he would and had been beating himself for being so horrible to his almost step-brother. But what Burt did was beyond his expectation and only made him feel even more guilty. The father first looked shock, then he slowly walked back to Kurt's room, which hadn't been touched since the missing, and locked himself up. Finn, worried, leaned on the closed door, only to hear the uncontrollable sobs coming from the older man's mouth. Carole was pissed of course. She spent an entire hour yelling at Finn about what a terrible person he was and how ashamed and hurt she was for having such a selfish son.

As for the others, they just gave up because they did not care. Rachel even felt relieved because one of her potential obstacles had gone. Mercedes had become a homophobe after Kurt turned down her feelings.

Mike did care but he didn't voice it out because he thought the hope of finding the boy was so slim. Matt transferred a month ago after he was beaten up in front of the whole school but again, no one helped him. Quinn didn't care because she thought that bullying was part of life.

They had just made it through Sectionals, surprisingly, they managed to get another student to join: Lauren, girlfriend of Puck, with a typical New Directions style: A Rachel solo, a Finchel Duet and a group number. Mr. Schuester had found that they were competing against the Warblers and Aural Intensity in Regionals. The latter one barely posed a threat but the former one was a mystery to them.

"Alright, guys." He announced. "Listen up, Coach Beiste and I have just signed us up a visit to Dalton Academy in Westerville. It is mandatory and the visiting date will be on next week, Monday. Both the jocks and us are required to come." His act has two reasons: First, he wanted them to feel how the environment would be better if bullying was prohibited. Dalton had this strictly enforced zero-tolerance to bullying policy. Second, they could spy on the Warblers at the same time. But as expected, the group frowned.

"What? I thought we are working on Regionals! Mr. Schu!" Rachel whined, her shrill voice made the other winced.

"We are." Mr. Schuester said. "We are competing against The Warblers which is the glee club of Dalton."

"Then why don't we just send someone to sneak in there?" Santana asked, boredom and disinterest obvious in her tone and body language.

"We don't need to risk ourselves of being caught and they can't say or do anything because we are paying them a visit." Will insisted. "Besides, Coach Beiste and I agreed that we should do this as not only the jocks, you are becoming bullies as well. What's worse, you are bullying each other in times when you should cooperate."

"But Mr. Schu, we are hardly the worst bullies in this school." Quinn said impatiently.

"Yes, Quinn." Mr. Schu said. "You guys are not the worst bullies in the school, but that doesn't mean your behaviour is righteous."

"It is part of life!" Quinn shouted, standing up. "I really don't understand what a big deal bullying was, I mean, hell this was high school, if you were on the lower part of the food chain you got bullied, it was a fact of life! High school was like life, one huge popularity contest! And no prep school fag is going to change my opinion on that!"

"SHUT UP!" Finn suddenly roared, standing up as well. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Quinn turned to her ex-boyfriend and glared at him.

"What did you just say?" She demanded.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He shouted and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind.

The room fell silent, no one had ever seen Finn lost control like this.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Who knows?" Quinn said and sat down.

"I know." Tina whispered and everyone turned to look at her.

"He said that word to him." Tina said. Finn broke up with Quinn and had spent more time with Artie, Sam and Tina after the incident. He told them what happened on that fateful night. Tina glared at Quinn with her teary eyes. "The word, three letters, begins with f. He said that to Kurt, out loud. It was the word which caused everything to spiral out of control."

The room's atmosphere immediately dropped.

"He still felt guilty." Artie said, rolling up next to Tina. "And probably will last forever. That word has become one of his taboos. He explodes every time he hears it. I once saw him creaming Azimio because of that."

"I saw that too." Mike piped up. "It is kinda scary."

"You see how horrible bullying can be? Look at Kurt and Matt. They are the prefect example." Will said. "I really hope that you guys can learn how to be nicer at least to each other after this trip."

* * *

Back in Dalton, Principal Scott had just announced that another high school was going to pay a visit on next Monday, during their annual Open Day.

"Principal, what is the name of the school?" Thad asked.

"William McKinley High School from Lima." The principal said and immediately, Kurt paled.

"What's wrong? Baby." Sebastian asked with concern. Kurt just shook his head.

"Sorry, principal." Sebastian said. "Carson is feeling unwell."

The two left after Professor Scott told them to take some rest. Blaine followed them too. Kurt and Blaine had become really close friends. Sebastian sometimes joked that he loved Blaine more than he loved him. The reply he got was a bitch glare from Kurt. The counter-tenor then said he was, but just in a brotherly way.

Once they were alone, Kurt dropped to his knees.

"It's my old school." Kurt whimpered while Sebastian and Blaine tried to calm down him down. Kurt had gotten used to his new life and he was happy in Dalton, but he was still not ready to face his old glee club members this soon.

"Kurt. Calm down. They won't get you. Shh..." Sebastian soothed his boyfriend.

"Relax, Kurt." Blaine said. "Just relax. Come breath with me. One. Two. One. Two."

"I'm not only worried about those former tormentors, but also my old glee club." Kurt whimpered.

"We will think of something." Sebastian assured him.

The door of the principal office opened and the trio waited the group of students left before getting back in. Wes was there too and the trio explained Kurt's situation and the principal sighed.

"But that is impossible to back off now." He said. "Anyway, there will be no classes that day so Kurt, you can stay at your dorm room. As for the Warblers performance, you can..."

"I'm going to that." Kurt said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" The principal said.

"The performance," Kurt said calmly. "I am going."

"Are you sure that is okay?" Sebastian and Blaine asked.

"I am." Kurt insisted. "It's the Open Day. That's no way I'm leaving out of this. Just don't give me the solo, it's okay. This way they won't recognise me."

"But Kurt-" Wes tried.

"Drop it. Wes." Kurt said stubbornly.

The other three teens nodded but they all had a feeling: This is not gonna end well.

* * *

The bus to Dalton was quiet and tense. The football players were pissed that they couldn't pick on the glee kids and the glee club wished to be anywhere but in a small metal box full of meat heads and the smell of sweat and too much deodorant.

"So guys, we'll be at Dalton in about 10 minutes, we will go in groups. The glee kids will be one group and the jocks will be another, now I don't want to hear that any of you insulted our hosts." Will said, Coach Beiste stood next to him glaring at the jocks to make sure they were paying attention.

"Schuester's right, we're here to learn and I want you all to pay attention. You don't want to find out what will happen if I catch any of you being derogatory to the guides." She said, paying special attention to some of the more troublesome jocks.

"We'll be shown around by some of the students, so treat them with respect." Will said, eyeing with some glee kids with particularly bitchy mouths.

"We know Coach, we've heard you the last 8 times." One jock, Norman, said with a look on his face that seemed to promise that any people who got in his way would be sorry.

"Norman! You'll be running the pitch for every practice for the next month and your benched for the next game if you don't behave yourself!" Beiste said with a decisively look at him as if daring him to argue, the jock gulped audibly and nodded.

The bus stayed silent as the Westerville scenery rolled past, until they passed through a large gated entrance. The bus driver had to show his identity card plus a list of everyone on the bus, which caught the attention of a lot of the kids.

"Is this place like a prison or something?" Puck muttered from his seat next to Finn. "So many procedures."

"No, they just need to have a list of everyone on the grounds in case they need to evacuate. Dalton is a boarding school after all and some of the students come from other countries just to attend it." Will said, having heard Puck's slightly sarcastic question.

The bus driver pulled in and they all got their first look at the school.

**TBC...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here the McKinley kids are. And do you want to kill some of the NDs now? I do. :D
> 
> Reviews are loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid Burt, cruel Finn. How dare you hurt Kurt this bad? Didn't you know words could hurt and kill. Now rot your gut in guilt. :( Our Kurt needs to have a rest. Poor Kurt, you deserve much better. :'(Welcome to the world of the immortals and supernatural creatures. The vampire Warblers would appear in next chapter. :D And thanks for enduring my horrible writing.
> 
> Reviews are loved.


End file.
